1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for transferring a paper or board web from the press section to the dryer section of a paper machine or similar device.
2. Prior Art
German patent publication, corresponding to U.S. Pat No. 4,000,035, 23 65 438 teaches retrieval of a paper web proceeding through a press from a stone roll and transferring it after a short open draw, by a suction roll, to the upper section of a support belt. The support belt runs over all the drying cylinders of a first drying cylinder group and passes the web to the next drying cylinder group. If a greater web stretch is desired for specific paper grades, this design requires the stretch to be carried out primarily in the open draw between the stone foll and the suction roll. The next possible pull adjustment is in the open draw of the web between the first and the subsequent drying cylinder group. The fact that the wet paper web makes direct contact with the second drying cylinder is a disadvantage to drying the web. The second cylinder must only be moderately heated to avoid an excessive accumulation of paper particles on it. The long support belt section during return travel causes heavy cooling of it. Finally, an open draw of greater length, which may result from a modification of the press section, can be compensated for in this device only by altering the lead of the support belt in the first drying cylinder group.
Continuing efforts are being made to improve the transfer of paper or board web, especially for heavy grades, with regard to the open draw length, web stretch, and web drying.